Jinxust
Jinxust is a Saiyan vigilante who tried to overthrow the former king Gokune. Appearance Jinxust has abnormal features for a pure blooded saiyan. His hair is dark blue and spiky. His eyes were gouged out at a young age, leaving two black holes in their place. He also has four birthmarks in the shapes of triangles above and below his eyes. He always wears a weighted black robe, refusing to wear traditional saiyan clothing because he feels that the current empire has bad morals, and that by wearing their clothes he would be giving into their control. Personality Jinxust used to be a happy go lucky type of person, until his family was killed by some saiyan soldiers due to not being able to pay their taxes. From then on Jinxust has been antisocial. He is nice, but doesn't like to speak, thinking that if he interacts with others that the saiyan army may find and kill him. History Before Frieza took over the saiyan race, Jinxust was born. The son of a poor farmer and his wife, he never learned to fight. One day, when Jinxust was thirteen, some soldiers came to his house to collect taxes. Short on income because of a drought, his parents didn't have enough money to pay. His mother gave him a signal to hide. He ran around the corner but still watched. The soldiers laughed at the farmers pleading for one more week to get the money, and the soldiers killed them. In a complete rage, Jinxust rushed at the soldiers and killed each of them with one blow. Devastated, he ran away. Realizing that he has a great power, he trains himself in the mountains. There, he finds a group of rebels, consisting of the hefty Patotam, the pristene but fast Cilery, and the leader Tomaota. Sensing his power, Tomaota asks Jinxust to join the group, an offer wich he accepts. Seven years later, Cilery has become Jinxust's girlfriend, and are now married, and the rebels have formed a plan. They send Patotam and Tomaota into the castle to distract the guards. With the guards distracted, Jinxust and Cilery will sneek into the castle to confront the king Gokune. Jinxust is to fight Gokune so Cilery can sneek up behind him and kill the tyrannical king with her knives. All goes according to plan, until Jinxust is struck down. A surprising kick to the stomach sends our hero into a wall. Severely injured, he sees Gokune kill Cilery, who tried to kill him while he was laughing with victory. Furious at the loss of his wife Jinxust transforms into a super saiyan. He then rushes at Gokune and kills him with a punch to the gut that sends a large amount of energy throughout his body, causing him to explode. With the king dead, Jinxust goes outside and finishes off the guards. He rules as king for many decades, but does not have a son, do to never marrying after Cilery's death. Return to life X-fighter saga Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by JanembaFreak97 Category:Males Category:character created by JanembaFreak97 Category:User character Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Article Stubs